Allons y au feeling !
by 100pseudo
Summary: L'histoire se passe durant la 6ème année a Poudlard, Ron et Lavande s'embrasse, Hermione est malheureuse, c'est alors qu'elle va se rapprocher de son pire ennemi, pour le meilleur.. ou le pire ?


**Chapitre 1:**

Le match de Quidditch était enfin remporté ! Ron Weasley était le héros du jour, tout le monde l'acclamaient dans le dortoir des gryffondors. Soudain, pour que l'ambiance arrive à son apogée, Lavance Brown, submergée par l'émotion se leva et accouru vers Ron pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche ! Tout le monde s'exclamaient alors encore plus, Harry Potter fit un grand sourire à Ron qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et se laissa tout de même profiter de l'instant présent. Seule Hermione Granger eut une autre réaction, son sourire tomba et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes instantanément. Elle quitta la pièce rapidement sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle longea les couloirs à la recherche d'un endroit discret pour pleurer en silence. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle qui avait toujours été là pour lui ! Elle qui l'aimait secrètement depuis plusieurs années ! La colère ravageait Hermione avec la même force que la tristesse qui l'a submergeait. Elle aurait tant aimé être a la place de Lavande en ce moment même. Pourquoi Ron ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Est-ce qu'il préférait Lavande depuis toujours ? Toute ses questions demeuraient sans réponse dans son esprit. La Gryffondor sortie alors de l'établissement et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, là-bas elle espérait vraiment ne pas être dérangée. Tout était sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur le paysage, tout était très calme, seul un vent frai trahissait le silence et animait les arbres. Hermione ne fit pas très attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle s'enfonça à travers les arbres, ne faisant que penser à Ron et à la façon dont il l'a rendait malheureuse sans le savoir.

Soudain, Hermione aperçu droit devant elle une lumière jaunâtre, elle plissa les yeux et continua d'avancer afin de voir de quoi une s'agissait. Concentrée sur sa vision, Ron avait disparu de ses pensées, à présent Hermione voyait très clairement ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Les serpentards étaient une vingtaine à entourer un feu de camp. Hermione reconnu rapidement Drago Malefoy adossé seul contre un arbre, elle vit ensuite Crabbe et Goyl pas très loin de lui, Pansy Parkinson assise croisant les bras, Hermione reconnu en dernier Blaise qui était entrain de faire une sorte de discours, les autres étant de dos Hermione ne pu les reconnaître.

Blaise avait une expression très sérieuse et faisait de grands mouvements avec le bras désignant Malefoy: "Comment peut-on lui faire encore confiance ?! Il n'a toujours pas accomplit sa mission ! Il nous faut prendre les choses en m..!" Blaise c'était tu et regardait maintenant Hermione dans les yeux toujours aussi sévèrement. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était elle qu'ils regardent tous et elle ne su si elle devait parler ou s'enfuir en courant, elle chercha rapidement à se rassurer en serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Trop tard, pas assez de temps pour que la demoiselle puisse prononcer un sort de défense que la moitié des présents s'étaient déjà jetés sur elle, lui arrachant sa baguette et l'immobilisant. Malefoy avança lentement vers elle, mais Blaise le poussa et s'approcha d'Hermione. en s'exclamant: " Alors sale sang de bourbe ! On vient fouiner dans ce qui ne nous regarde pas pour changer ?" Hermione baissa les yeux, mais la main de Blaise vînt rapidement lui relever la tête en la maintenant par la gorge. " Regarde moi quand je te parle sang de bourbe ! Depuis quand es-tu là ? qu'as-tu entendu ?! Répond !"

Hermione le dévisagea lentement, elle voyait bien l'énervement de son camarade par les grosses rides qui se dessinaient sur son front, elle aurait voulu répliquer mais sa tristesse l'avait affaibli et aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et craignait qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

" Tu vas répondre oui ?!" cria Blaise en la giflant. Hermione tomba au sol, voulu en profiter pour fuirent, mais Crabbe et Goyl furent trop rapide et l'accrasèrent de leurs pieds pour l'immobiliser.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que tu allais nous échapper comme ça ? tu viens fouiner et il faudrait qu'on s'en tape ?! lança Blaise,

\- Mais je n'ai rien entendu ! Je me suis retrouvée là par hasard ! Hurla Hermione avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le dos.

\- Ah oui ? Par hasard ? Hé bien ce n'est vraiment pas de chance Granger ! Comment allons-nous te punir ? se demanda Blaise, Crabbe! Goyl..!

\- Stop ! Dit Malefoy qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend toi ?! lui lança Blaise

\- Il me prend que j'en ai marre que tu parles et donnes des ordres à ma place, c'est moi qui décide, et Granger est a moi, dit Malefoy en avançant lentement.

\- On en a marre de toi Drago ! Tu n'es pas un bon dirigeant, tu n'es même pas capable d'accomplir toi même ce qui t'es demandé ! répondit le serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décidé, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, JE décide, et JE commande ! se crispa Malefoy.

-Puff.. Personne ici ne veut plus t'écouter! N'est ce pas ?!" dit Blaise en s'adressant à tout les serpentards présents.

Personne ne répondit. Tous étaient perdu entre la petite guéguerre de prise de pouvoirs de Malefoy et Blaise. D'un côté Blaise semblait être plus mauvais que Malefoy et avide de mauvais coups, et de l'autre côté, Malefoy avait toujours été le chef, il était très apprécié et il était surtout actuellement en mission pour le mage noir. Par conséquent, Les serpentards regardèrent alors Blaise, et sans aucunes expressions, se placèrent aux côtés de Malefoy avant de décider de retourner au château. Blaise s'énerva du regard mais ne dit plus rien.

" Crabbe! Goyl! Lâcher Granger! lança Malefoy.

\- Mais Drago, elle..! essaya d'expliquer Crabbe.

-J'ai dis, Lâcher Granger! "redis Malefoy.

Crabbe et Goyl firent ce qu'il leur était demandé, et rejoignèrent les autres Serpentards.

" Tu me déçois Drago, ne pas punir la sang de bou.." commença Blaise

" toi aussi tu me déçois Blaise! N'étais-tu pas censé être mon meilleur ami et me soutenir plutôt que d'essayer de monter les gens contre moi" coupa Malefoy en s'énervant contre Blaise.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, son visage se radouci quelques peu, et il partit comme les autres en direction du château. Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione qui était toujours au sol, et la pris par le bras pour la relever. Hermione ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer, elle savait juste qu'elle avait très mal au dos et que la douleur aurait sûrement été pire si Malefoy n'était pas intervenu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'ailleurs de lui venir en aide ? et qu'est ce qui lui prenait, là maintenant, de la relever et de la prendre dans ses bras? Hermione n'eut pas le courage ni la force de le repousser, et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, dans un mélange de douleur, de tristesse et d'incompréhension.


End file.
